Becoming Lovers
by D'vineBeauty
Summary: HG and DM 7th year, new studen connected with HG past, How? HG/AR/DM
1. DisclaimerClaimer

Becoming Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and am in no way whatsoever making any money off of this. All songs that appear in this fanfiction belong to their respective writers and singers. All locations listed do not belong to me.  
  
Claimer: All original characters, their names, attitude, life's, etc. belong to me. All original poetry, songs and short stories belong to me. If you would like to use one of them, be my guest. Please remember to e-mail me or at least cite me as the original author. 


	2. Chapter 1: Alex

Chapter 1: Alex  
Gorgeous. If there was ever a time when one word summed something up so perfectly, this was it. This guy, with disheveled, sexy raven hair, black, deep alluring eyes, and a small mischievous smile, which promised a wild time, was in a word, gorgeous. And as Hermione stared into those soulless, bottomless windows to the soul, she felt a wave of recognition so powerful she almost stumbled in her seat on the Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall. She took in his 6'2 frame, which was totally buff, but not in that gross, icky way. He didn't have robes on, but instead opted for black mountain boots, black formfitting turtleneck, and a black leather jacket; they went well against his creamy pale skin. To complete his look was a silver Rolex with diamond settings, a diamond stud in his left ear, and a diamond clad silver chain bearing a roman style cross.  
  
He must have felt her gaze on him because he turned those beautiful eyes in her and they stood locked in each other's gaze, neither willing to back down. He smirked at her and turned his gaze away from her as Dumbledore called his attention. The Headmaster stood up, "Now, as you may have noticed, we have a new 7th year student. I'd like you all to welcome Alex Remmington to Hogwarts." At those words Hermione's blood ran cold. It's weird how two simple words can affect a person so much. Alex was a person Hermione was desperately trying to forget. Her life after 4th year had taken a turn for the worst, especially with her parent's death. She really didn't want that past to come back to haunt her.  
  
Hermione got her head out of her thoughts just as Alex was about to get sorted. "Remmington, Alex." Mcgonogal (sp?) called. Alex had barely sat down and the Sorting Hat just touched his head when it bellowed "Slytherin!" Murmurs arose, the only other person that had gotten sorted that fast was Draco Malfoy, and to the same house. Was this guy going to be as bad as the infamous Malfoy?  
  
As Alex went to his House seat, he stopped when he saw Hermione. He leaned down and whispered "Bueno veo tu`, mi amor," in her ear. "Go to hell!" Hermione harshly whispered. "Not without you, love." Alex smugly retorted. And with a smirk and a wink he sat down at his House seat; which was conveniently right behind her. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables had been moved together in an effort to calm their notorious feud. Hermione and Alex's little interaction had not gone unnoticed by the occupants of the Great Hall and people were talking a mile a minute. Hermione inwardly sighed; the rumor mill at Hogwarts was once again going to be working hard.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again to address the students, "Finally, the new Head Girl and Head Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Everyone clapped obligingly on that note, as Hermione and Draco went up the stairs. No one was really shocked though; ever since 1st year Hermione had been destined for the Head Girl position. In Draco's case, it's not like the Malfoys accepted anything less than perfection. Also, when your dad practically funds the school, how can't you get the top position?  
  
When Hermione and Draco reached the teacher's table, the teachers congratulated them and Mcgonogal and Snape told them to stay in the Great Hall after directing the prefect to show the other members of their house to the common rooms.  
  
After dinner and after everyone else had gone to their respective common rooms, Hermione and Draco lingered waiting for Mcgonogal and Snape.  
  
The silence was suffocating so Draco decided t amuse himself. "Hey mudblood, what's up with you and Remmington?" Draco asked. He too was curious as to what past Hermione and Alex shared. The Remmington family was like the Malfoys. Very rich and very powerful. No one knows for sure whether or not they're with the Dark Lord, not eve Lucious. One thing is for sure though; that family has more than once dabbled in the Dark Arts and no one who has ever done anything suspicious to the them has ever lived to tell their tale. No one. So what is squeaky-clean Granger doing with Alex Remmington?  
  
Hermione remained silent, unphased, as if she hadn't heard Draco at all. "Hey mudblood, I asked you a question and I expect an answer or is that too much to expect from someone as lowly and vile as yourself?" Draco viciously goaded, invading her space.  
  
Hermione calmly looked at him and quietly but clearly said "Ferret boy, if you value your life at all, you would kindly get the hell out of my face and shut the fuck up." Draco was inwardly shocked. 'So the mudblood has a backbone, who would have thought.' He thought to himself.  
  
It wasn't too surprising though, after 4th year Hermione had changed. First of all she had matured. Not only in body, though there was no mistaking what a beauty she had become, but in mind. She still raised her hand and answered every question. She was still the resident know-it-all. However, somehow she carried herself differently, she was more sophisticated and very confident in herself and the way she acted. No longer was she an insecure little girl. 'Little girl,' thought Draco. Oh yes, Hermione Granger was definitely no little girl. Her transformation had begun in the summer of 4th year and continued until now. Her once bushy hair was now a silky masterpiece, rich chocolate with golden highlights that ended just above her curvaceous bottom. Her body had evolved from that of a skinny awkward little girl to that of a voluptuous woman that every male at Hogwarts lusted after, But back to the change in her character.  
  
In 5th year, Hermione split with the rest of the 'Golden Trio'. Potter and Weasley had discovered girls and started to spend less and less time with her. Then the fight came. The rumor is that Weasley wanted to be more than just friends with her and when she refused Weasley split, taking Potter with him. Whatever the reason, the fact remains that Granger, Potter, and Weasley aren't on the best of terms.  
  
Hermione stared at Malfoy. He had a strange look on his face, like he was in a trance. Draco 's eyes were glazed over. Hermione took this time to look at him. She hated to admit it, but Draco had become amazingly beautiful and was quite honestly one of the hottest, if not the hottest guy in Hogwarts. He had stopped gelling his hair sometime in 5th year and it carelessly shaded his magnificent eyes. His eyes were a mixture of gray and blue that you could get trapped in forever. His body had evolved from that of a scrawny kid to that of a strong, handsome young man. 'Quidittch (sp) has done him good.' Hermione silently commented. And it was true, his muscles showed through his uniform, his arms were strong and from Hermione's point of view she could see his six-pack abs. 'Plus he has a great ass, even if he can be an ass.' Hermione added. It was no wonder why every single female wanted him and he was rumored to be a sex god. "See something you like, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked. 'Oh god, he snapped out of his gaze.' Hermione was about to retort when they heard throat clearing.  
  
Draco and Hermione turned their heads to see Mcgonogal and Snape looking at them. "Are we interrupting anything?" Snape sarcastically teased, raising his eyebrow to indicate his amusement. Draco and Hermione then realized their extreme closeness and they both immediately jumped back, as though the other had a terrible disease.  
  
"No, of course not." Hermione hastily replied.  
  
"Very well then, follow us." Mcgonogal instructed. The two them followed them for a short while until they finally found themselves in front of a portrait of the four founders. "You may choose your own password and are advised to change it every week. Your common room includes a doorway to the library, a small study, the common room, and doorways to all the Houses common rooms in case of emergencies or to be used during your rounds. You will find your rooms quite to your liking, but ay change them if you wish. You are to share a bathroom between yourselves and there is a doorway in each of your rooms connecting one to the other. At prefect meetings you will lead and reign, head meetings shall be called and held with Dumbledore. Your head powers are basically your prefect powers only upgraded. You are in charge of leading the school and you better set a good example. I would tell you to behave and act civil in public, but I'm sensing that won't be a problem. Any questions?" Mcgonogal asked. There were none. "Very well then, Goodnight." And with that she and Snape were off.  
  
"Well I suppose the password could be unity." Hermione suggested. "Whatever." Draco mumbled. They said the password and entered their common room. Without a word to each other or a glance around their surroundings, they both went to their respective bedrooms.  
  
As Hermione was drifting to sleep, one thought remained. This is going to be a very long year.' And with that thought, Hermione Granger slipped into a deep abyss. 


End file.
